Maravilloso Sueño
by o.O.o.ODraGoNfLyO.o.O.o
Summary: El mar, Zuko, Katara, confesiones, ¿Qué más puedo decir?, si quieren saber lo que pasa leanlo xD y gracias a quienes me apoyaron con mi primera historia, me inspiraron a continuar escribiendo :D


Disclaimer: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Disclaimer: Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maravilloso Sueño

Zuko caminaba tranquilamente por la playa, ya todos estaban dormidos menos él. Simplemente no lograba dormir. Después de caminar sin rumbo por un rato vio la figura de algo sobre el agua. La curiosidad lo invadió por lo que decidió ir a ver que era. Se metió en el mar asta que el agua cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. De pronto la figura se giro a verlo revelando un par de ojos azules y brillantes llenos de armonía. Zuko no podía confundirse, había visto esos ojos miles de veces y siempre quedaba cautivado por ellos, esos eran unos ojos inconfundibles

- ¿Katara? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar dormida? –Preguntó Zuko. La maestra agua se río levemente ignorando su pregunta y caminando hacia él sin dejar de sonreír

- Lo mismo te pregunto –contestó una vez que estaba tan cerca de Zuko que incluso podía sentir su aliento en su rostro

- Pues… yo… no podía dormir

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tenias pesadillas? –preguntó la maestra agua abrazando a Zuko por el cuello, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Zuko estaba cada vez mas confundido, Katara nunca se comportaba de esa manera, no que no le gustara, pero le sorprendía bastante aquel cambio de actitud, apenas hace unas horas en la cena lo odiaba, y ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente

- Depende a lo que tú llames pesadillas. Si para ti pesadillas es ver a la persona que más amas pero que jamás podrás tener, entonces si eran pesadillas –Zuko no sabía ni porque había dicho eso, pero lo dijo, y esas palabras ya no las podría borrar

- Creo que te comprendo, Zuko, porque tú siempre estas dentro de mis sueños –Zuko no podía estar más sorprendido, estaba feliz de escuchar que ella también soñaba con él

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Lo que quiero decir Zuko es que te amo –Zuko ya no podía resistirlo más, ¡ella lo amaba! , ¡Katara lo amaba!, esas dos palabras eran las mejores palabras que pudieron haber salido de la boca de Katara "te amo". Zuko sentía que su corazón brincaba de felicidad. Por lo que se inclinó para besarla, notando una hermosa sonrisa antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de ella. Zuko cerró los ojos para disfrutar más aquel tan deseado beso, pero de pronto sintió algo muy frío en todo el cuerpo

- ¡Despierta Zuko! ¡Ya es hora de que te levantes! ¡Tienes mucho que enseñarle a Aang y muy poco tiempo! –Zuko no comprendía lo que ocurría y al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba en su cama y completamente mojado. Al darse cuenta de aquello también se dio cuenta de que esa confesión, esa felicidad y sobre todo ese beso, no fueron nada más que un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, pero sueño al fin.

- ¿Katara, podrías quitarme toda esta agua con tus poderes? Me esta dando un poco de frío –Katara accedió amablemente, hace tiempo que ya lo había perdonado por traicionarla y ahora se llevaban bien. Mientras Katara retiraba el agua y la guardaba en su cantimplora, Zuko se dio cuenta de que el frío que sentía no era por el agua, si no por la desilusión de saber que su sueño no se parecía nada a su realidad

- Ya esta, ahora apresúrate, Aang te esta esperando –dujo Katara mientras se iba, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Zuko la llamó

- ¿Katara? –Katara se dio media vuelta y vio a Zuko a los ojos –Te ves linda hoy –Katara se sonrojó y sonrío

- Gracias –dijo justo antes de irse apresuradamente para que Zuko no notara su sonrojo, pero fue muy lenta, puesto que Zuko si lo notó.

Tal vez no este viviendo su sueño, pero Zuko tenia la ligera impresión de que si las cosas continuaban como estaban, tal vez, algún día se cumpla, pero mientras tanto se conformaba con tan solo verla sonreír, esa sonrisa dulce que el tanto amaba, esa sonrisa con esos labios que algún día probaría, y esta vez, no sería un sueño


End file.
